Dual Berettas
|altername = .40 Dual Elites |price = $1000 $800 $400 |origin = |ammotype = |rateoffire = 750 RPM 500 RPM |weightloaded = 1.15 kilograms |projectileweight = 8 grams |muzzlevelocity = 1280 |muzzleenergy = 606 joules |used = Terrorists Counter-terrorists |name = Dual Berettas |Magazine_capacity = 30 / 120 |reloadtime = 4.6 seconds 3.8 seconds |firemodes = Semi-automatic |Movement_speed = 250 / 250 240 / 250 |counterpart = Five-SeveN |Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) |Damage = 38 |Recoilcontrol = 18 / 26 (69%) |Accuraterange = 17 m |Armorpenetration = 57.5% |Penetrationpower = 100 |Rangemodifier = 0.75 0.79 |Hotkey = B-1-5 T B-1-2 |Entity = weapon_elite }} The Dual Berettas, or .40 Dual Elites, as they were previously known, are a pair of pistols featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series, exclusive to Terrorists before Global Offensive but available to both teams in Global Offensive. The counterpart for the Counter-Terrorists before Global Offensive is the Five-seveN. Overview Beretta 92 is a series of semi-automatic pistols manufactured by Beretta of Italy. The Beretta 92FS was adopted as the United States military service pistol in 1985, designated Beretta M9, and received an update to the M9A1 in 2006. The Dual Berettas in Source were a pair of Beretta 92G Elite II pistols while the ones in Global Offensive are a pair of Beretta M9A1 Inoxes. In-game, the Dual Berettas are moderately powerful semi-automatic pistols (always dual-wielded in pairs, one in each hand) that were originally available only to the Terrorists, but available for both factions since Global Offensive. In Global Offensive, they cost a cheap $400 as of the update, as opposed to $800 from the previous Counter-Strike games, which makes them the most expensive pistol in these games. The Dual Berettas have a high rate of fire and large magazine size and reserve ammunition capacity. Their damage isn't very high, but slightly better than the spawn pistols, usually requiring 1 less shot to kill for bodyshots. This, combined with their light weight and low recoil and spread in Global Offensive, makes them effective for spraying and shooting on the move. They are most effective in Source, where their damage is higher. What keeps them from being competitive is their low accuracy and high damage dropoff, which limits their engagement range to short range. They also have a long reload time to balance out their magazine capacity. Bots in Global Offensive will rarely/sometimes buy them. However, the Dual Berettas are fairly common among bots in Source, especially if they are restricted to use pistols only. Terrorist bots in older games sometimes uses the Dual Berettas if they are restricted in wielding other weapons. In Condition Zero, expert bots will always spray bullets and aim for the head. If recoil increases, they may aim above the target instead of below. As a result, their accuracy is limited to the first or second bullet. These are the only pistols that cannot be used with the Tactical Shield, as 2 pistols require 2 hands to properly wield. In earlier games, if equipped at the same time as the KM Sub-Machine Gun or Schmidt Machine Pistol, the Dual Elites will share the same ammo pool of 120 rounds due to sharing the same cartridge. Properties The Berettas are light weapons. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second on Counter-Strike, Condition Zero and Source, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. In Global Offensive however, the player's movement speed is 240, meaning they suffer slight speed reduction. The Elites are one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Tactics *The rate of fire of the weapons is not capped in CS1.6, CS:CZ, and CS:S. With sufficient practice, the player can obtain a rate of fire similar to the K&M Sub-Machine Gun's. **Binding the attack key to the mouse wheel, or any (other) key on the keyboard in the console, allows an incredible fire rate, although it has bad accuracy when doing so. *Aim for the head in close fights with enemies. *Unless you are good at scoring headshots, the Dual Elites inflict poor damage to targets and may have uncontrollable recoil which hinders your aiming. Instead, focus on the rate of fire and the large magazine capacity. Spray the weapon at close range and rush down enemies. *For medium range, aim for the chest or stomach. Aiming for the head will is more difficult due to the high spread, but doable if rate of fire is kept low. *For long range, Dual Berettas are useless due to their low damage and high spread. *These sidearms are reliable for players using weapons like the Schmidt Scout or Leone 12 Gauge Super, as those weapons have slow fire rates/reloads, and the large magazine capacity of the Elites help when the player is caught reloading these weapons. **In some situations, these pistols can help users to escape from enemies. Due to the lightweight properties, large magazine, and good rate of fire, snipers can easily retreat from approaching opponents while firing back. *Watch out for incoming enemies if you need to reload the elites. The reload time is the longest among other weapons. To be sure, reload in a safe location where enemies are the least likely to spot you or when you are with fellow team members to watch your back. *The Dual Berettas can be bought during the pistol round, depending on the amount of available money. These weapons may prove to be a deadly weapon if used by the right hands. Although Dual Beretta users may not be able to buy additional equipment like Kevlar and grenades. **As of the update Global Offensive, the Dual Berettas are priced at $400, meaning Counter-Terrorists can buy them and a kit in pistol rounds. *Sometimes, the Berettas can provide great suppressive fire when you need to retreat or to finish off large groups of weakened enemies. *For an aggressive type of player, the Berettas can be a excellent hit-and-run weapon, or can serve as backup weapons for finishing off weakened opponents should a primary weapon become unavailable to use. *Some players with high latency may avoid using these pistols, as they may not be able to fire the Berettas with a high rate of fire. *The Dual Berettas in CS:GO have high accuracy when moving. Because of this, make sure to strafe while using them to make you a harder target to hit. Appearances Condition Zero= In Tour of Duty, the Terrorist bot Lunatic's weapon preferences are the .40 Dual Elites and Maverick M4A1 Carbine. He is the only Terrorist bot to have any secondary weapon preferences. |-|Deleted Scenes= The .40 Dual Elites are an "easter egg" weapon in the Deleted Scenes, appearing in few missions and in hard-to-find locations. Additionally, the Elites have less accuracy in the Deleted Scenes than in the multiplayer games. They can be found in the following missions: *Secret War: The pistols are in a crate in the starting area, overlooking the silo entrance. The player must go up the hill to the right of the entrance and jump on several crates to reach them. *Building Recon: After dropping out of a vent to flank Terrorist forces, in front of them will be a large hole in the wall, and in this hole, a smaller cracked wall that can be broken to reveal a crawlspace, in the very back of which are the .40 Dual Elites, along with a full supply of 9mm ammo. Additional 9mm packs cannot be found in the mission, but the pistols can still be restocked with the hidden Weapon Box. *Thin Ice: The pistols are behind a locked door on the side of the ship. Nearby are two beams hanging over the ocean. Jumping across to the second beam will break the first beam and unlock the door, granting access to the pistols, a full supply of 9mm ammo, and a medkit. No additional ammo for it is available throughout the level. |-|Global Offensive= - Gemini= The Dual Berettas are among the weapons the players can choose from at the beginning of the Phoenix Compound map in "The Extraction", "Once More Into The Breach", and "The Enemy Of My Enemy...". - Hydra= }} Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= Weapon Kill |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= Weapon Specialist Combat Skills Bugs * In Global Offensive, when firing with the infinite ammo cheat on ( ), only the left gun will shoot while the muzzle flash will appear on the right one. This also occurs in Left 4 Dead if the player enables the infinite ammo cheat while they are armed with the dual pistols (which the Dual Berettas are partially derived from). *In Global Offensive, only the right gun emits smoke after firing. Trivia * They are the first dual wielded weapons to appear in the Counter-Strike series, the second being the Shadow Daggers. * The viewmodel remains the same even if all weapons are switched from being held from the right hand to the left hand and vice versa, except in Global Offensive. However, the animations will be mirrored. * In the older versions of Counter-Strike, the pistol held by the right hand will fire first. In Global Offensive, the pistol on the left shoots first. * Even if the player fires only one bullet from one of the handguns with only one bullet left in reserve, the reload animation will display both magazines of the handguns being replaced. Likewise, if the player only fires one round before reloading, both magazines (with one full) will be replaced. * It can be assumed that each pistol has a magazine capacity of 15 bullets and costs $400 (and $200 in Global Offensive) per weapon. * In regards to the world model in games using the Source engine, which can be moved, it is impossible to separate the two pistols from each other. * Although the StatTrak counter is featured on only one of the pistols of the Dual Berettas, the counter will still record kills from both guns. * Firing two pistols at once, one in each hand is in fact considerably difficult, especially when attempting to achieve the same accuracy in-game. Using two pistols against the enemy is rare in military history, unless under emergency circumstances. This tactic mainly relies on rapid fire to confuse opponents or to lay down suppressive firepower. * The reload animations in Counter-Strike and Condition Zero are the same. However, they are different in Source and Global Offensive. * In the Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Beta, the animations for the Dual Berettas were reused from Source until an update granted new animations. ** The Dual Elites, alongside with the Tec-9, the Desert Eagle, and the USP-S, are the only handguns to not share the same draw and reload animations like the P2000, P250, Five-SeveN, and the Glock-18 in Global Offensive. * The Elites in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes are brown in color and emit louder firing sounds. * The ".40 Dual Elites" are actually coded to use 9x19mm. In real life, the Beretta 96 series uses .40 S&W while the 92 series (which the in-game weapons are modeled after) uses 9x19mm. * Some players use the slang term "Dualies" to refer to the pistols. * In Source, if the player is equipped with the Dual Elites, the player in third person has an extra pistol holster on the left leg. However, the second holster is a separate model rather than being fixed in the player's model unlike the right holster. * The Dual Berettas are one of the few weapons whose drawing animation does not involve "cocking" or "cycling" the gun (in this case, pulling the slide back and forth). Instead, the player draws the pistols and pulls back the hammer on each. The other weapons that share this trait are the Desert Eagle, the Schmidt Machine Pistol, and the XM1014. *In Global Offensive, similarly to the Nova, there is small writing on the sides of the pistols that read: "PIETA BARDOTTA", likely an intentional misspelling of Pietro Beretta, probably to avoid copyright issues. **A name, "GORDON F" is displayed right next to this, possibly referencing Gordon Freeman, the main protagonist of the Half-Life series. *In Global Offensive, prior to the 3/8/2016 patch, the firing sound of the Dual Berettas from a distance was taken from Source. External links *Beretta 92G Elite II at Wikipedia. Category:Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:9mm user Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:Italian weapons Category:Non-exclusive weapons